A New Beginning
by Angel Girl Phantom
Summary: A few months after the last battle,Pitch rises again. But this time more help is going to be needed. And secrets are revel and losts are found.


_**A/N-I know I should be working on my other storys but this plot bunny will not go i'll just put one of the storys on hold and finish the other while working on this. So enjoy!**_

?POV (Eroup 1300)  
Deep in a dark part of a forest in Eroup a girl was laying on the ground that was covered in ashes. The girl was wearing a long black dress that ended at her ankles with a black cloak with a hood that covered her face. As the moon shined brighter the girl got up and stood. She pulled her hood down to reveal black long hair,pale white skin, and sliver grey eyes. She faced the moon and gazed into the moon and nodded. She understood what it said. After all don't all spirits do? The moonlight faded and she looked around herself. There leaning on a tree next to her was a scythe. It was long and black with a sharp sliver blade at the end. She walked to it and picked it up. It felt nice in her hands. She looked up at the moon with a slight confusion.

"How will I know?" She asked. But she never got an answer at all. Soon she came across her first job later on that night. When she saw the middle age man she knew what to do. He had a nasty run in with a bear and was in pain. People soon named her many things: The Grim reaper,Angel of Death,ect. But there was one true name for her.

"My name is Dienna Death. How do I know? The moon said so. He tells all of us our names but that pretty much all he says." I said. I still remember parts of my old life but there are some blanks. Like what happen to me,that's all I really want to know. And pretty much that's my story.

3rd POV (North Pole 700 years later)  
Chaos was all over the pole as Yites and well Yites were running all over place as Elfs made batches of cookies. It was a week before Christmas and there were last minute preparations. One Yite in particular was ruining to a huge door and pushed it. Crushing yet again another ice sculpture. The person behind the door was Santa or North as most would call him.

"What now?" North asked.

"RAWWW RAW RAW!" The Yite yelled. North shoot out the door past the Yite and to the globe room.

Jack Frost POV (Bugress)  
Just another snow day and fun. Sadly Jaime got the flu and my other believers were ether sick too or out of town. So pretty much it's just me. Fun,fun. It is still day time and snow was barely snowing. I flew to a nearby telephone pole and walked on the wires. I look to the side and saw a fire truck racing down the street. I jumped and followed it to see where it goes. Soon we came to an intersection. A small car ran into a telephone pole. The paramedics were pulling out a women from the driver side and small little boy from the back seat. The kid looked ok and was awake,the women not so much.

"Mommy!" The Kid screamed. I jumped down to the area where they lay the women. She looked extremely pale and wasn't breathing much. The medics started to work on her as a firefighter held the kid back.

"She may not make it." One of the Medics said. The Kid manged to get away from the firefighter and ran to his mother's side.

"We need to try anyways." Another Medic said. The Kid eyes started to tear up as he watch his mother. I walked over to the kid and put a hand on his shoulder.

"everything going to be ok." I whispered. The Kid didn't notice I was there. Soon the women's breathing got worse.

"We need to hurry! We're losing her!" A Medic shouted. I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I look up to see a black cloaked figure standing on the other side of the Women. The Kid looked up and saw it too.

"Can you help my Mommy?" He asked. One of the Medics looked at the kid thinking he was talking to him.

"We'll try everything we can,kid." The Medic said. The figure nodded and put a figure to where the mouth would be singling to be quit. Then it reached a hand out over the women's heart. The hand and heart area both glowed a white light and faded. The Medics seemed not to notice anything at all. The Women breathing soon became better.

"Her vitals are looking good now." One Medic said.

"She's going to be ok kid." Another Medic said. I smiled and look up to see the figure walking away.

"Hey!" I shouted. The figure stopped and I smiled bigger. Finally another Sprite that can hear me. I smiled at the kid and flew to it.

"Hi,I'm Jack Frost. And you are?" I said. As I landed next to it. It turn to face me.

"Dienna Death." It said. It pull the hood back to revile a young 16-17 year old girl. With deathly pale skin,smokey grey eyes,and black shoulder langth hair.

"So you're the Sprite of Death?" I asked.

"And life." She corrected. I grinned at the fact she seemed a little annoyed at people only reganizing her as the of end of life.

"Ok,Sprite of Life and Death." I said. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Thank you very much." She said. As she cross her arms and smirked.

"Mind if I call you Grimmy?" I asked.

"If you value your life,yes" She deadpund. I flinch at the words knowing I hit a sore spot.

"Ouch." I said.

"Just call me Dienna." She said.

"Fine. So do you wanna have a Snowball fight with the King of Snowball fights?" I asked. And send a cheeky grin.

"Your on." Dienna said. As a scyht appeared from a black vapor. A Snowball appeared in my hand and I aim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok,I give." Dienna said. As she held her hands in surrender. I bounce the newly created snowball in my hand as I smirk at Dienna now snow covered dress and cloke.

"Told you I was unbeatable." I teased.

"I got a few good hits too." Dienna defended. We broke into a fit of laughter at how we both are covered in snow. I look to the sky and saw the northern lights. There was something North told me about them...what was it?

"I guess the guardians are being called together." Dienna mutter. As she glared at the lights with anger.

"You don't like them?" I asked.

"Your pretty cool,Jack...It's them,we have a problem with." Dienna said. I raised an eyebrow at the term 'we'.

"How do you know I was one...and what do you mean by 'we'." I asked.

"I have my ways. And as for 'we' i'll tell you later. Go before they come looking for you." Dienna said. She held her scyht and vanish in a black vapor. I sigh and called for wind to take me to North's.

Dienna's POV (Death's Palace)

I walked down the halls of my palace. Reapers were running about trying to collect souls and save others. What I do grew harder over the years as the human population grew. After the Black Plague I learn to create shadowy beings that fit the image of what humans belive what I would look like. I call them Reapers,seeing how I'm call The Grim Reaper. They are pretty much like Santa's yetis or Tooth's fairs. Except I also help in the field. Hunter,one of my first Reapers and second in command Reaper approach me. After spending 600 years working with Reapers,you tend to start naming some.

"You got a visitor,my mistress." Hunter said. I turn to look the shadowy figure with an annoyed look.

"Let me guess,Jester?" I said. The guy get so annoying with the pranks.

"No,it's Miss B-I cut him off with a look.

"You know she hates being called that." I deadpund. Hunter flinch and nodded.

"My mistake,I mean Miss Hollow." Hunter corrected. I nodded in approval. After knowing her for 600 years you think he would know better.

"Is she here to visit or complain about him?" I asked. I look to see how the other Reapers were doing. Looks like Mother Nature cause another volcano.

"Visit." Hunter stated. We enter a big room that held a glob in the center. Next to it was my good friend Hollow.

"Hey Hollow." I said.

"Hey Dienna,what's up?" Hollow asked.

"Just Mother Nature putting my Reapers to extra work. We really need to tell MIM about the increases in Disasters." I mumbled. Hollow smirked at my annoyance.

"Geez,you think the whole 'End of the World' rumors would be real if it wasn't for the fact,Jester was the one who started it." Hollow said. I rolled my eyes at the words. I hate it when deaths pile up too fast.

"Yeah well,unless MIM want's to hear me,Fate,and Time complain. Then he needs to make sure that never happens." I mumbled.

"Didn't you nearly cause a appcalopish yourself 700 years ago?" Hollow asked. I sent a glare to her.

"Keep in mind that was under my control,and Destiny said the Humans wont have last long if the population wasn't cut down." I defended.

"Whatever...Have you heard?" Hollow asked.

"Jester ticked off Cupid again?" I asked. Hollow rolled her eyes and smirk.

"No,not just that...Pitch is rising again..."Hollow said. And frowned at the mention of his name. I felt the tension increase by the second.

"He didn't ask-I was cut off by Hollow.

"No...at least not yet..." Hollow mumbled. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave a sympatric smile.

"You know you are always accepted by us." I said. She smiled at me and nodded. I heard a low mone echoing though the halls. I looked back at Hollow.

"The Reapers need me. Think you'll be ok?" I asked. Hollow nodded and took a step back.

"Yeah,I'll just go make sure Cupid doesn't kill Jester." Hollow said. I waved and walked away as I heard and felt a whirl wind and whining. This better be good.

Bunny's POV(North Pole)  
I paced the room as we waited for Jack. The kid is NEVER on time for anything...well except the christmas party. But that's cause of the sweets North puts out. Just then Jack came flying in though a window and landed.

"Nice of you to come Frostbite." I said.

"Nice to see you to Kangaroo." Jack mumbled. As he walked past me and towards North.

"So what's going on now." Jack asked.

"We got company." North said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" I asked. Two figures jumped from the glob and infront of us. There stood two young teenage kids. One girl and one boy.

"That would be us." The girl said. I cross my arms in annoyance and look at Jack who had a slight confused look. The girl wore a shiny yellow long elegant dress with long matching gloves. She had long yellow hair,sunkiss skin,and bright yellow eyes. The boy wore a long lavender cloak,black t-shirt and jeans,combat boots,and a black wood staff with what looked like a small clock at the end.

"Who are you?" Tooth asked.

"Destiny Fate." The girl said.

"Maxwell Time." The boy said.

"So you're the sprite of Time and Fate?" Jack asked. I sent a look to him. There is no way Manny chose these two for that. I mean trusting two teens with that kind of power is really bad.

"Yup.I take it you met the third of us already." Destiny said. Wait there are THREE OF THEM?

"But we are getting off topic. We'll come back to her later." Maxwell said.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us." North asked.

"Manny sent us to warn you that Pitch is rising again. And that your going to need more help this time. Not just another Guardian." Maxwell explained.

"Wait,we're getting another Guardian?" I asked.

"Yup! And you all are going to face some serious changes." Destiny said. I gave her a weird look.

"Manny told you that?" I asked.

"No,I just know." Destiny said.

"But back to the topic at hand." Maxwell said.

"When you mean by 'extra help' who are you talking about?" Tooth asked.

"The other sprites,older and younger." Time said.

"Thou I wish you luck on the younger ones. They are still bitter with you elder ones." Destiny said.

"When is Manny chosing another Guardian?" North asked. Maxwell smirked and pointed to the Moon.

"Right now." Maxwell said. And true to his word the Moon brighten up.

Jack POV I look at the crystal that appeared out of the ground. All of walked to it as the figure started to take shape.

"Maybe Mother Nature this time?" Tooth suggested.

"Please not the groundhog." Bunny mumbled. The figure took a familiar looking shape. We all stared at it.

"Umm,who is that." Bunny asked. I didn't realize it was her at first because her hood was up. I turn to Time and Fate with a questioning look.

"Yup,your right It's still a little surprising seeing how Manny usually wants us to stay out of fights/wars." Destiny said. The others look at me for the answer of the mystery person.

"Go ahead Jack tell them." Maxwell said.

"Well Jack,who is it?" Tooth asked. Sandy made a question mark appeared above his head while everyone else stayed staring.

"Dienna." I mumbled.

"Dienna,what?" Bunny asked. I took a deep breath and sigh.

"Dienna Death,the Sprite of Life and Death." I finished. The guardians stayed wide eyed while Time and Fate smiled. A sudden thought came to me and I face them.

"When you say 'Manny wants us to stay out of fights' what do you mean?" I asked. That question seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Simple,seeing as the three of us are Sprites of has us stay neutral in wars/fights. And it would normally be unfair if we chose sides. You know having Father Time on a side or the bringer of Death on a side. So we normally stay neutral just like the other younger sprites." Destiny explained.

"And I can tell you right know. Your going to need all the help you can get." Maxwell said.

"So your going to help us too?" Tooth asked.

"When the finale battle comes." Destiny said.

"But one thing for sure. Never judge an apple by the tree. The tree may be rotten but the apple can be just right." Maxwell said.

"Now we are off to tell our darling sibling to play fair...and watch Mother Nature do her thing. And Jack just cause it seems you lost your family doesn't mean you truly lost them completely. And now you have the guardians too." Destiny said. And sent a wink to me. In a flash of light they were gone.

"Geez,what is with all the riddles?" I asked. As I shook my head.

"Who knows mate. Come on we need to find your Girlfriend." Bunny mumbled. I look at Bunny in shock.

"S-She is not my Girlfriend." I stuttered. Bunny sent me a smirk and walked away.

"Sure,she's not." Bunny mocked. I stood their glaring at his back for a moment. Then ran to catch up with the others.

_**A/N-So what do you guys think? Good/Bad/OK? I never wrote anything for Rise of the Guardians. Only Danny Phantom,so I'm really kinda self-conscious of how well I do for New Fandoms. Soooo REVIEW! =D**_

_**P.S. I'm sorry if my spelling is off the wall or grammar. =/**_


End file.
